


Dick Grayson: Baby Whisperer

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Dick Grayson was great with babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson: Baby Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an attempt to get back in the swing of things with regard to writing!

Damian

"He’s so… small," Dick says the first time that Bruce lets him hold Damian while Talia is busy fussing with the nurse she holds responsible for her lengthy stay in the hospital.

He tucks Damian’s head in against the cradle of his left arm, leaning back slightly so that he can take in the baby’s pinched little mouth and the dark blue eyes that don’t quite seem to focus on his face at first. But then, when their eyes meet a moment later, Damian’s small face scrunches up and he lets out a wavering wail that gets Dick right in the gut.

"And he’s loud too," Dick murmurs, rocking Damian from side to side in the hopes of calming and comforting him.  It doesn’t work.

Bruce’s smile is this side of dopey (even though Dick knows he’ll deny it later if anyone brings it up). He reaches out and brushes his fingers through the fuzzy cloud of Damian’s dark hair and the touch silences Damian immediately.

Damian’s tiny lips smack together with a barely audible noise and his little arms flail around, knocking against Dick’s chest before he settles down, fingers grasping at the front of Dick’s worn blue t-shirt.

"He’s perfect," Dick blurts out, glancing at Bruce with a wide smile on his face.

Bruce doesn’t even bother to hide how smug he is.

"I know."

Lian

Dick gets a three second warning that Lian is home from her playdate.

Maybe.

In all honesty, it’s probably less than that because Lian is  _fast_.

He’s half asleep on the couch in Roy’s living room, stretched out as much as possible even though the couch isn’t nearly as long as he’d hoped when Roy had offered the room a few days before. Despite the fact that Lian is two and barely weighs more than a feather, the thud of her footsteps as she races across the living room is heavy enough that it jolts Dick from sleep just in time for him to get a pointy little knee right in the kidney.

"Oof!" Dick grunts, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball on the couch as Lian scrambles into his lap. He reaches for her on instinct, shifting her and holding her tight before she can knee him somewhere more painful.

"Uncle Dick!" Lian cries out, patting at Dick’s face with sticky little hands he tries to keep them both from tumbling right off the couch.

"Hey, tadpole," Dick says when Lian finally stops doing her best wriggly snake impression and flops down against his chest. He combs his fingers through her hair, laughing quietly when she grunts and smacks his hand away before he can do any serious damage to her hairstyle. She smells sweet, like candy and that one hot chocolate drink from Sundollars that she can’t get enough of. "How much sugar did Roy let you have today?"

Lian giggles and claps her hands together twice before spreading her arms about a foot apart and beaming at Dick. “This many!”

Dick grins back at Lian and then shakes his head. “I hope he’s the one that’s going to sit up with you when you’re too sugared up to sleep.”

Roy chooses that moment to come around the corner from the entryway.

"What’s the point in having you around if you’re not going to watch my hyper kid, eh?" Roy asks, smirking as he drops into the armchair set cattycorner to the couch.

Dick rolls his eyes. “I see how it is, man,” he says with a halfhearted grumble. “You only keep me around for my childcare skills. That hurts.”

Mar’i

Mar’i is a chatty baby.

She sings when they bathe her and complains when it’s time to go down for a nap unless one of her parents gets down on the mat with her. Even if Dick can’t understand half of the noises that she makes, he loves that Mar’i doesn’t stop making them.

"Bah," Mar’i calls out from her high chair, fingers flexing around a spoon that Dick had given her minutes before to distract her while he got started on dinner. She’s small, but she’s got presence. She beams at Dick, showing off her very tiny teeth before she takes the spoon and starts gumming at the rubber end.

Dick shakes his head, laughing quietly at his precious little girl.

"Now what’s that supposed to mean," Dick asks as he walks over to her side.

Mar’i pulls the spoon out of her mouth and starts banging it against the tray of her highchair. “Dah bah!” She looks up at Dick with an expectant sort of look on her face and the tiny smudges of her eyebrows dipping down with her frown. “Bah bah!”

Dick hums softly and then reaches out to tap the tip of his index finger against Mar’i’s nose. “Let’s get you out of that chair and see if I can’t get you what you want.” Undoing the highchair’s system of clasps and straps gets easier every time and Dick gets Mar’i out of the chair and into his arms in no time at all.

The change in altitude makes Mar’i squeal and kick her little legs. Short fingers fist in Dick’s hair, grip tightening sharply before Dick can reach up and ease her fingers apart.

"Easy, dumpling," Dick croons, running one hand over Mar’i’s back as she wiggles against him.

Without the spoon to hold her attention, Mar’i starts grumbling quietly and everything within reach is fair game for gumming: Dick’s hair, the wide strap of his undershirt, and even his shoulder when she gets tired of the taste of his fabric.

Dick laughs. “Okay, I guess Mommy’s dinner is going to have to wait a little bit longer.”

"Mah bah," Mar’i shouts almost gleefully into Dick’s shoulder, little fingers grasping tightly at Dick’s shirt as he starts to walk towards the living room and the little trunk of toys that they keep there for her to play with.

"Yeah, yeah," Dick says, daring to drop a kiss atop Mar’i’s glossy black hair. "That’s what you wanted this whole time, isn’t it?"


End file.
